


【火黑】給你的歌

by Mayumi122



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 2016.04.02 黑籃廣播放送委員會 完結紀念「火神君，你還是別打籃球了吧！」「為什麼啊!!!!!」





	【火黑】給你的歌

一個平常的周末午後，黑子和火神打完街籃之後就來火神家裡吃午餐。就像是平常的分工一樣，兩人一起買食材、火神煮飯，而黑子洗碗。不遠處，剛吃飽的二號則是在火神家的某個櫃子前聞聞嗅嗅，似乎頗是好奇。

「二號，」黑子擦著碗盤，一邊對不遠處的小柴犬喊道：「不行亂跑哦，來沙發這邊坐好。」

但二號似乎不肯放棄櫃子，前爪刨著櫃子門發出嗚嗚嗚的聲音，就算黑子走過來把二號抱了起來，牠仍戀戀不捨的望著櫃子的方向。

「二號，你怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」

「哦！你們在這兒啊！」火神關上了洗手間的門，朝一人一狗走過來：「二號怎麼啦？」

「從剛剛開始就一直盯著櫃子呢。」黑子抱著二號，二號仍盯著櫃子不放，彷彿裡面有貓似的。

「櫃子？哦！你說這個啊！」火神說著，伸手打開了櫃門：「可是裡面也只有吉他而已啊！」

吉他？

「火神君會彈吉他嗎？」

「啊啊，在美國的時候學了一點，開派對時就用得上了。」火神把吉他拿了出來，眼神頗為懷念，但下一秒就被黑子不重不輕的吐了槽：

「沒想到火神君居然知道吃和睡覺和籃球之外的東西呢。」

「這話真失禮啊！我可是會自彈自唱的哦！」火神說著打開了吉他盒子：「機會正好呢！上次寫了一首曲子，不如就趁現在來彈彈吧！幹嘛啊你們兩個，那種眼神是不相信我會寫歌嗎？」

兩雙一模一樣的水藍色眼睛緊盯著自己，讓火神渾身不對勁。他連忙從地上爬起來，走進房間稀稀索索地翻找著找出了前陣子草草寫下的歌譜。

「居然不是在開玩笑啊……」

「今天都4/2了，會在愚人節之後繼續捉弄別人的只有你了吧！」火神說道，一邊仔細的為吉他調音。

「會相信在4/1告白絕對能成功的，恐怕也只有火神君了吧。」

「別再提去年的事了啊！再說我也成功了不是嗎？」火神望著雙頰微微泛起紅暈的黑子，自己的雙頰似乎也有些發燙，他難為情地移開了話題：「這首歌是為你寫……的說！」

「！」

「怎麼說呢⋯⋯」火神搔搔頭，表情有些困窘：「那個⋯⋯平時好像沒給過你什麼特別的東西，就算是聖誕節也只有送球鞋⋯⋯呃！別笑啊！我是很認真的！」看到黑子低頭摀著嘴偷笑時，火神忍不住怒聲補上一句。但黑子明白，那樣的火神君只不過是為了掩飾尷尬。

啊，這樣的火神君真是太可愛了。

「總…..總而言之你給我好好聽著啊！」火神坐直了身子，試了幾個和弦之後，便應和著吉他撥弦的聲音柔聲唱了起來：

 

_『放學回家的下午_

_香草奶昔的芳香_

_二十份的起士漢堡_

_伊比利炸豬排三明治承載的夢想──』_

 

「歌詞裡面都是食物呢。」「別打斷我啊！」

  

_『揮灑著汗水的籃球場_

_拍打著籃球的聲響_

_一日又一日_

_與同伴走在日本第一的道路上_ ……….黑子不要笑！』

 

火神補了一句，但手上的動作並沒有停下來，而黑子笑個不停地的咯咯聲也沒有中斷。

 

_『你的笑容  是力量的源頭_

_你的傳球  使我精神抖擻_

_無論多少次  都想和你一起並肩  直到世界盡頭』_

 

火神停了一會兒，雙頰早已紅透，他望著仍笑得開心的黑子有些失神，連音都有些不準了：

 

_『Wow 黑子  這是我們的故事  劇本由我們一起寫就_

_Wow 黑子  只有你的傳球  能讓我自在遨遊_

_Wow 黑子  夜晚裡訴說的夢想  在球場上撒落的汗水_

_是偶然也好  是命運也好_

_只要邁開腳步  就能緊緊抓住_

_Wow 黑子  一同朝向未知的彼方──_

_與獨一無二的你一起完成的夢想_

_緊握著手  踏上目標直指的方向……』_

火神停了下來，有些緊張地望著好不容易止住笑聲的黑子：「怎…..怎麼樣？」

「火神君，你別打籃球了。」

「為什麼啊!!!!!!!」

「沒想到火神君的歌聲這麼好聽呢，」黑子往火神旁邊靠了靠：「我都覺得我會因為這樣的聲音而再一次愛上火神君呢。」

「喂！不要突然說這麼肉麻的話啊!!!!!!」

「居然會寫出超肉麻歌詞的火神君沒資格說我。」

「………….」

「不過，謝謝火神君為我寫的歌，」黑子抬起頭看著他：「我好高興。」

「嘛….你高興就好……」

「因此，如果方便的話，能請火神君再為我唱一次嗎？」

「嗯？無所謂啊！反正本來就是給你的！」

火神清了清嗓子，旋律的前奏再一次響起。在那個溫柔的聲音低吟的同時，黑子悄悄地按下了錄音鍵的按鈕。

 

**─Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> 在賢章和友樹主持的黑籃廣播最後一回裡，友樹在staff們的協作下唱了一首歌，名為「wow, 賢章」，所以本章的捏他是來自於這件事ww
> 
> youtube上有當時的錄音，可以聽見友樹的歌聲和賢章從頭到尾咯咯咯的笑聲ww  
>  [wow 賢章](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2B-jTx39h4I)


End file.
